


Chaos

by sheroars



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Mind the Rating Kiddies, Stress and Coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2017 and it's shite so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting On (The Easier Part)

"Alright?" 

"Yah.  Definitely.  Very."  He snorted and shook his head as they both calmed down.  This was the third time they've had sex and they still weren't very good at being gentle.  

"Missed you this week."  Alec admitted softly, in the direction of the ceiling.  She said nothing but she turned on her side and shuffled until she was pressed against his side.  He turned his cheek into the pillow and ran the back of this hand up her thigh.  Ellie closed her eyes briefly and listened to him breathe, thanking the universe that Fred was still dead asleep down the end the hall and they were afforded this bubble of peace.  

"That drive is shit, especially on Fridays...but I'm glad you're here tonight.  Tom will be home in the morning."

"Yah, Daisy's train gets here at noon."  He pressed his nose into the unruly curls on the top of her head.  Her fingers traced lazily up and down his arm.  He hummed.  

"You were quiet this week.  Didn't hear from you much after Tuesday."  She nodded.  

"Shit week all around.  I should have called though."  

"S'okay."  A lump caught it Ellie's throat.  

"I got my first child support check on Wednesday."  He turned on his side completely and tilted her chin up.  She bit down on her bottom lip.  "He wrote the boys bloody letters.  It threw me off so badly and I have no idea why." 

"Bloody hell,"  

"I shredded them."

"Good."  She looked at him questioningly. 

"I felt rotten after I did it though.  One day they're going to ask.  Maybe not Tom, but Fred will..."

"Do you want my opinion?" She nodded and pressed her cheek into his shoulder.  He slipped an arm around her.  "Until they're old enough to want to initiate it themselves, on their own terms with their own opinions, you've got the right to tell him to fuck off.  You've got the non-molestation order and everything.  He's supposed to send the money and nothing else, right?"

"I think so." Her eyes were far away.  

"Did you read them?"

"I couldn't bare to touch Fred's but from what I read of Tom's, he's really geared to get his rights back.  He talked about a boys-only fishing trip and I just wanted to vomit.  It's so fucking messed up.  I was just getting to the point of getting through the day without thinking about him."  

"You did the right thing Ellie, he's still a slimy bastard."

"I don't even know what to do with the money."

"You'll think of something."  She looked up at him again.  She looked exhausted.  His chest clenched.  Ellie Miller still lived in constant fear of her ex-husband.  And if it wasn't fear it was anger.  Or nausea.  She still saw a therapist every other week, sometimes with Tom in tow.  She quit her job in Broadchurch and moved an hour and a half up the coast.  She rented out the old house for a pretty profit.  The insomnia wasn't quite mastered yet.  The thought of all that made his blood boil.    

"You think so?"

"Aye,"  She propped up on an elbow to kiss him.  He reciprocated enthusiastically, running both hands up her naked back before pushing her back down into the mattress.  He let himself trail mindlessly down her neck, mouthing and sucking at her skin while stroking her left breast.  She let out a breathy gasp and he nearly went light-headed.  "And if he ever comes back here again...he's gonna know how my hands feel around his throat." She stifled a disbelieving laugh.  He resurfaced to kiss her again.  

"That'll be the orgasm talking." She mumbled out, distracted by the tune his fingers were playing down her stomach.    

"Shut up,"  He didn't want her to think anymore.  He snapped lightly at the elastic of the panties she had bother to put back on before pushing them out of the way.  She groaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Her knees fell open at the first pass of his thumb over her clit.  

"You're gonna make me cum again..."

"That's the idea." He could help but grin at her blush or the light that was now back in her eyes.  She went back to kissing him.  Alec massaged her clit in tight circles with his thumb and slipped one finger inside her.  She rippled underneath him.  

"Harder," He obliged, steadily increasing the pressure of his movements until she yelped softly and groaned his name into neck.  Her knees clamped down on his arm.  

"Beautiful," He mumbled.  He milked it as long as he could, crooking his finger inside her and nipping at the top of her ear with his teeth before slipping down a bit to run his mouth over her nipples.  She gasped desperately for air as she came down from one of the fastest, hardest orgasms of her life.  "Christ, Alec."  She couldn't suppress the giggle bubbling up.  He smiled and pressed his lips to her jaw.  Her whole body went slack against his.  He pushed hair back from her forehead.  

"Can you sleep?"  She nodded gratefully.  He slipped off her and reached for the lamp on the bedside table.  She threw her underwear on the floor and felt for the jumper he had discarded towards the foot of the bed.  She pulled in on and slumped back on the pillows on her stomach, close enough to him to slip a leg behind his knee.  

"Alright?"  She asked him this time.  

"Yah.  I'm alright."

"Is Tess-"

"She's hired a divorce attorney.  Same one who did ours."  

"Is Daisy okay?"  Ellie yawned widely.  

"She told me she can't wait to be rid of the yelling for good."  

"That's good.  You better be nice to her this weekend."

"I'm always nice."

"No yelling.  None at all.  Not even at the telly or the stove."

"I think we can all agree to that."  They fell quiet for a long stretch.  Alec dozed, thinking Ellie had drifted off.  He jumped when she began talking again.  

"I wish you were here more often.  I feel like I'm falling apart at the seams again.  And somehow you're my only bloody friend in the world."

"That's not true."  

"I don't tell anybody else what I tell you.  Not even Lucy." Alec took a deep breath.  If you had told him a year and a half ago that he'd still be working in Broadchurch and renting that bloody blue chalet he would have pitched himself off the cliffs.  

"I've applied for transfer to Darbyville.  That's only twenty minutes away from here."  

"I mean _here_ here too.  Not just for sex."

"I fucking hate Broadchurch." Ellie giggled again, in the darkness.  The mood lightened. He grinned and closed his eyes.  "It's worse on my own.  I think you were the only competent human in the station.  Daisy likes it here, there's beach and more shops and restaurants or whatever...she likes you too."

"She's lovely, Alec.  Fred's got a crush on her already.  She's always welcome here."  She made him speechless sometimes.  He felt his pacemaker amend a light palpitation.  She finally fell asleep, breathing gently next to him.                                   


	2. Fault Lines

Alec woke up alone.  

He stretched and yawned before picking up on the opening jingle of Fred's cartoons downstairs and something scraping in the kitchen.  He fumbled for joggers and a t-shirt before brushing his teeth and coaxing himself fully awake.  It was only nine.  He glanced around Ellie's room and made a mental note to clean up a bit before they left for the day.  There were clothes all over the floor.  His duffle bag was strewn in the corner.  Her purse was overturned on her dresser.  He thought back to the previous night's activities and it was all decidedly worth it, children included.  

Ellie was standing in the kitchen, still in his jumper, with Fred dozing lazily on her hip while she stirred oatmeal with one hand.  She had pulled on leggings to fight off the chill of the morning and the first word that popped into Alec's head was _adorable_.  He shook it off as quickly as possible when he noticed Tom at the table.  He was engrossed in his phone but he got a short wave.  

"Morning,"  Ellie said softly.  Fred lifted his head and grinned blearily.  

"Awec,"

"Mornin' lads, do you need any help?"  

"You can fix tea.  It's about to boil."  She settled the boys at the table with fruit, oatmeal and orange juice.  

"What are we doing today?"  Tom finally stowed his phone and yawned into his sleeve.  Ellie was noticeably pleased at the _we_.  

"Daisy's train comes in around noon.  I figured we might get lunch at the pier and set you all loose for a bit."

"Sweet,"  Ellie boosted herself to sit on the counter.  Their morning was rather clean and peaceful.  

Traffic to the train station was miserable.  Saturday meant everyone and their mum was out and about.  They were thirty minutes late to pick up Daisy.  Ellie spotted her first and immediately felt her heart sank.  The girl was parked on a bench with her bag, phone pressed to her ear and her eyes hidden behind her hand.  She looked pale even from a distance.  She elbowed Alec and pointed, keeping Tom and Fred where they were.  Fred was already hyper and was content to yank on Tom's shirtsleeves until his big brother swung him around.  

"Is she okay Mum?"  Tom squinted.  She hung up abruptly at the sight of her Dad and got up willingly for a hug, holding on a bit longer than she usually did.

"Can't say.  I know stuff's a bit rough on her end right now though.  So...not too much teasing, alright?"  

"Ok,"  Alec shouldered his daughter's bag and nudged her in their direction.  She smiled widely as Fred took off running for her.  

"DAISY!"

"Hi Fred!"  She scooped him up without a second thought. She waved at Tom and immediately wrapped her free arm around Ellie's neck.  "Hi Ellie,"

"So good to see you.  Sorry we're late, was the trip alright?"  

"Not a problem.  I'm starved though."  

"Let's go then." The kids took off for the car, Fred immediately babbling.  Ellie hung back a few steps.  Alec face was already set in a line.  

"I'm gonna murder Dave."

"I'll help,"  He choked out a laugh, not quite expecting that response.  Ellie nudged his arm.  "Just forget about it for now,"  They drove out to the pier which was laden with nearly a mile of sea side cafes and shopping.  Lunch was relatively easy, mainly catching up on school stuff and course work.  As soon as Fred finished mashing chips in his booster seat he began making up a little song about the toy store.  His four other dining companions smothered their amusement at the other cafe patrons shot them some looks.  

"Tom, will you take him?  I'll give you some money."  Ellie sighed.  

"Dad, you can go with him.  Tom wants to go check out a new longboard and you can't take Fred anywhere near that place.  He nearly busted his head open on a pennyboard last time."  Daisy piped up, stirring her straw around her drink nonchalantly.  

"True," Tom nodded agreement.  Alec raised an eyebrow but nodded his agreement, squeezing Ellie's knee under the table.  He reached for the toddler after settling the check.  Tom took off rather quickly.  

"Wanna stretch your legs a bit?"  Ellie offered.

"Yah," Daisy followed along eagerly.  

They hugged the railing that looked down over the beach, taking in the sights and sounds of the bustling strip.  A few street performers were playing guitars and singing here and there.  Children were running around with balloons, ice cream, and cotton candy.  Families filtered in an out of all the shops.  

"I made your Dad promise to not bug you.  It might not work, but I promise if you ever want to talk I can listen and not say anything."  Daisy crossed her arms and smiled out towards the ocean before looking at Ellie and shrugging.  A little color was creeping back into her cheeks with the breeze.   

"I'm ok honestly.  It's just stressful being home right now.  Dave's a blubbering mess or he's yelling.  Mum's a right bitch, more so than usual."  Ellie snorted.  Daisy looked a little relieved to elicit some humor from the situation.      

"I gathered.  You just looked a little sick at the train station."

"Yah, that was my fault though.  Before I left I mentioned talking to Dad about maybe spending the summer with him or something and she went ape shit for no reason.  Like I was moving out entirely to go live on the streets."

"You're Dad's flat is a mess in all honesty."  Last time Ellie had seen it the bloody Sandbrook wall was still up.  

"Yah, I'd probably come over to yours more often than not...if that's okay I mean.  I know Dad's there like, every weekend almost."

"You'll always have a room there.  I've nearly cleared all the bloody moving boxes out of the guest room.  You can do whatever you'd like to it."

"I'd like that."  She smiled again, bumping her shoulder into hers.  "Thank you."

"You're Dad would be thrilled to have you down for the holiday."

"It would be...peaceful.  Very peaceful."  It struck Ellie at just how tired the teenager sounded.  She covered a wince.  Ellie hadn't spoken to Tess since she left Broadchurch after the trial.  She had gotten married fairly quickly after that.  The break up was apparently neither quite nor contained.  The two came to a stop to sit on a bench, kicking their heals up on the boardwalk railing to admire the views.    

"We've got some odd neighbors to our left.  I don't think you've met them yet.  They're musicians and painters, I think one of the sisters might be your age.  If you ever get bored of us you should pop over.  They helped me and the boys move in and give me all these home grown teas.  I think they're hilarious."

"You're too good Ellie."  

"You've caught me on a good day honestly."  

"I mean, you're really trying to make it work with Dad and he hasn't been this happy in a while.  It's pretty disgusting."  Ellie laughed and groaned.

"Sorry."

"I appreciate it.  From a distance at least.  We'll see..." She kept teasing.  It was good to see her more herself.  Fred came flying out of nowhere with two 99s clutched precariously in his fists.  Thankfully Alec had two better preserved ice creams for the girls. "Thanks Dad, c'mere Fred." She hoisted the toddler on her lap, even as he began to make a mess of himself.  Alec leaned against the railing in front of them.  Ellie nudged her trainer up against his loafer.  

"You'll have to tire him out for a nap then."

"Thirty minutes in the car he'll be out like a light, just like his mum."

"Wanker,"

"What's wanker?"  Fred immediately picked up on it, still slightly distracted by his dessert.  

"Nothing Fred. Made up word."  Daisy covered, tickling his side.  

"Momma uses made up words lots."  

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"  Fred shrieked out a laugh.  "In the mornin' and at the mailbox!"

"Mailbox?"  Daisy raised an eyebrow.  Alec winced.  

"He must have seen me opening the bills this week."  Ellie covered smoothly.  Daisy giggled.  Tom came cruising in smoothly on a new longboard and everyone attention's was immediately distracted.  

 

~

 

Alec made the mistake of getting the post when they got back.  If was pretty hefty on Saturdays.  Ellie sorted through it at the kitchen counter.  

"Shit."

"TOLD YOU." Fred shrieked from the living room.  Tom quickly appeased him by handing up a Wii remote hooked up for Mario Kart.  

"Honestly Mum, you can't tell me off for it."  He snorted.  Daisy looked up from where she was pouring herself a glass of water.  Alec quickly swept the unstamped letter off the stack of magazines adverts and shoved it in his pocket.  Daisy was quick enough to pluck it out before he walked away.  

"Oh," She whispered, as soon as she took in the return address.  Well...there was no address, just a name. Ellie had gone a bit pale.  Alec went to take it back but Ellie stopped him.

"It's fine." She mumbled, shaking her head.

"How does he..." Daisy leaned heavily on the counter.  "That's sick."  The whispering caught Tom's attention of course.  Ellie sucked in a breath and gestured for Daisy to let him see.  

"What the fuck?" Nobody called him out for it.  There were no post markings on the envelope or addresses.   _To Fred and Tom, From Dad_.  Tom immediately ripped the thing into four pieces and retreated upstairs, slamming his door behind him.  

"I need to lie down."  Ellie mumbled, following her son's example.  Daisy met her Dad's eyes.  He was bewildered.  

"Don't just stand there."  She crossed her arms.  

"I don't know what I-"

"Make something up, I don't care.  Go.  I'll mind Fred and put this shit down the garbage disposal."  She huffed as he continued to stand there looking utterly confused.  She gave her untouched glass of water to him and gave him a physical push towards the stairs.  "Even you can't mess this up."  

"Thanks for that."

"Any time.  Don't come down till she's okay."  Daisy dutifully disposed of the quartered letter before joining Fred on the sofa.  

"Watch me Daisy!"

"You're going so fast!"  She smiled, plugging her phone in to the wall behind the side table and checking her texts.  

_\---I want you on the earliest train home tomorrow._

Daisy resisted the urge to tear her hair out.  

_\---My return ticket is for Sunday @ eight._ _I just got to the Miller's house.  We talked about this Mum._

The response came quick.

_\---You're grounded._

"For fuck's sake."  

"DAISY,"  

"I'm watching Fred."  

"Wus da matter Daisy?"  He finished his lap and looked at his favorite friend's teary eyes.  "Wanna play with me?"

"Sure,"  She mustered a week smile and let him climb into her lap and helped him pick the next race.  She commanded the steering, he smashed the buttons to launch the shells and banana peels.                       


	3. Skinny Loves

Alec took the risk and didn't knock.  

It didn't seem to faze Ellie much anyway.  She was pressed against the headboard with her knees drawn up to hold the pillow she was currently hiding her face in.  Alec sat on the bed in front of her, hesitantly drawing one leg up on the bed.  

"I'm going to contact the judge who issued the non-molestation order on Monday morning.  I'll get a parole officer to locate him as quickly as possible."  She looked up, crossing her arms over the pillow.  Christ, her face.  Alec felt his throat seize up almost immediately with the intensity of his flashback.  She was as wrecked as the day her world came crashing down around her ears.  Almost a year of her progress had just vanished before his eyes.  "Ellie..."  

"My skin is fucking crawling right now.  He was here.  He put it in the mailbox.  He probably looked in all the windows and tested the back door too."  He slipped his hand up her shin till he was gripping her knee.  

"What can I do?"  She reached for his fingers and shook her head.  "I want to help you Ellie."

"I don't want to cry anymore."

"Then don't."  She moved their linked fingers to the back other neck.  He swept his thumb across the whisp curls at her hair line and leaned closer to her.  "Don't let him steal another minute more from you.  You can fight him.  You did it once, you can do it again."  She looked at him intensely, eyes huge and wet.  

"I just don't know.  I can't lose my son again."  

"You won't."  

"Quit being so helpful."  She gave a pitiful laugh, wiping at her face with her free hand.  He held her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.  

"We weren't so good at it the first time around."  He got her to drink some water.  "I still feel pretty shit at it."

"You're trying." She managed a smile.  "I should talk to Tom."

"Want me to...help?"

"Stand outside?"  He nodded and gave her a hand up.  He leaned on the wall outside Tom's room, only letting her go so she could knock.  Mother and son talked for about fifteen minutes with a lot of pauses and sniffing. 

"I dunno just, maybe one day but like, not now.  I don't want him anywhere near us right now.  I don't want any letters.  I don't ever want to see him.  I just want to live here like we're normal freaking people."  

"Same," They agreed.  

"I'm exhausted just thinking about it.  Thinking about Danny too."

"I'm sorry love.  I'm so sorry."  

"You should definitely order a pizza."

"That sounds good doesn't it?  I'll do it in a bit."

"I think I'm going to stay up here a bit."  

"Not a problem."  She came out and only made it to the doorway of her own room before her knees started wobbling.  He caught her and eased the descent to the floor, pulling her to his chest and putting a leg on either side of her almost without thinking.  She pressed he heels of her hands into her eyes and pressed her cheek into his chest.  "Tell me I'm not going to go crazy again."  

"I won't let him touch you."  She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his collar, sucking in a deep breath.  More words threatened to spill out of Alec Hardy, but she seemed to be calming in the embrace.  He slipped a hand under her shirt to stroke her back.  She pressed her lips to his neck, fondness coursing through them both.  She eventually lifted her head to kiss him properly.  His free hand came down to grasp her thighs and pull her even closer. 

"MUM," They both jumped at the shriek coming from downstairs.

"Shit,"  Ellie caught her breath.  Fred was waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase looking highly distraught.  He held his arms up and Ellie scooped him up.  He pointed towards the kitchen and the back door, tears threatening to spill.

"Daisy!"  He sighed sadly.  They quickly followed to see Daisy pacing the garden.  She was on her phone again, doing very little talking but looking increasingly more upset.  

"Jesus," Ellie swore under her breath.  

"I got it."  Alec reached for the doorknob.  

"You sure?"

"I'm on a roll today."  Ellie smiled again and let him go, taking Fred back to the living room and attempting to soothe the poor child.  

 

~

 

Daisy noticed her father standing patiently on the back steps.  She turned her back to him.  

The pounding in her head intensified.  She wiped at her cheeks and hoped she wasn't too red in the face from crying.   

"Look, I can't talk right now...Dave...I'm serious.  I don't give a fuck what you or Mum- are you listening?"  The other end of the life wasn't letting up.  Alec raised an eyebrow and held out his hand.  He shrugged nonchalantly...an offer.  Daisy hesitated only a moment.  She handed him her phone, screwed her eyes shut, and pressed herself into his chest.  He wrapped one arm around her shoulders as tightly as he could manage and listened to Dave rant only a minute more to gage the situation.  He nearly gagged.    

"You sure as hell better be listening to me right now little girl.  I'm the only one who can help you right now.  The ONLY one.  You're mum's gonna fuck you over.  You know that.  You know she doesn't give a shit about what you have to say anymore.  It's me and you."  

Alec looked down at Daisy.  She was clinging to him.  She rarely initiated hugs in the first place.  He kissed the top of her head and sucked in a breath.  

"Good evening David.  This is Alec Hardy."  The other man stopped talking and breathing altogether.  He wasn't quick witted enough to hang up immediately.  "I think it's in your best interest to lose this number.  If you find yourself unable to find the delete contact option, I'm sure my task force would have no problem assisting you before helping you start the wildly enjoyable public life of a man that harasses seventeen year old young women.  Hope you're not too attached to consistent employment."

"I-"

"Goodnight." Alec hung up and wrapped both arms around his daughter.  She recovered quickly, letting out a long relieved breath.  

"Thank you."  She took a step back and ran her fingers through her hair a little self consciously, anticipating a lecture.  

"I wish you had told me sooner."  She met his eyes, looking more than a little surprised.  

"Yah.  Me too."  

"Are you ok?"

"He wanted me to say Mum hit me.  I mean...Mum's nuts but she's never laid hands on me.  She just, doesn't talk to me at all really.  I'm grounded for not coming home on the six am train tomorrow morning."

"Irreconcilable differences didn't occur to either of them?"

"Apparently not."  She laughed lightly.  

"If you didn't have school on Monday..."

"I know.  It's okay.  Dave's out of the house.  I can handle Mum."

"Tell me if you need help."

"I will."  And for once it felt open and honest.    

A few hours later five utterly exhausted human beings were lounging in the Miller's living room eating far too much takeaway, some of them drinking a bit too much wine, and watching a comedy off on-demand.  Alec recognized Will Smith and Kevin Hart but he was too busy being amused by the other people in the room to really follow the plot.  Daisy and Tom, only barely recovered from the day's emotional trauma, were laughing so hard they were wiping away tears.  Fred had absolutely no idea what was happening since he had been bathed halfway through the film, but he laughed whenever the older kids laughed with compensation.  His evil little laugh only egged on everyone else.  Ellie was gasping for breath under Alec's arm, her face pink.      

By nine the movie was over and everybody was yawning.  

"We're a riotous bunch aren't we?"  Daisy scoffed at the clock.  

"I'll make breakfast." Alec offered.  

"Nice!"  Tom and Daisy said in unison before looking at each other in disgust and attempting to punch each other on the arm for the jinx.  

"Enough!  Go to bed already.  And take the baby."  Ellie sighed tiredly.  Tom took Fred without argument.  The lad was already dozing now that everything had quieted down.  Daisy followed them both downstairs after kissing Ellie on the cheek and squeezing her Dad's hand.  

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight darling."  Ellie ran a hand over Alec's chest.  

"Thank you Alec."  He shrugged and kissed her temple. "I think I'm going to run a bath."  

"Want me to help?" He repeated his earlier offer with more confidence.  

"Did you just-?" She was laughing all over again as she dragged him upstairs.  

 

~

 

Alec was so turned on his ears were ringing.  After the bath they hadn't made it any farther than the bedroom door and Ellie was warm and wet as hell underneath him.  

"MUM,"

"Oh for fuck's sake..."  That wasn't the kind of swearing he wanted to hear.  He rolled off her heavily with a light laugh.  

"Almost forgot." He mumbled.  Ellie pouted.  

"Don't you fucking budge."  She snatched up her bathrobe and slipped down the hall.  Alec was only just standing up and regaining his balance when she shut and locked the door behind her.  She kissed him like a punch to the mouth and straddled his thighs once they were on the bed, sliding her hand up his cock.  Alec's mind was still clear enough to tell him that this was just a bit to rough.  Not tonight.  Not like this.  He man-handled her to their sides and her muffled, throaty groan was sinful.  He hiked her knee up to his hip and slipped on arm under her head.  Her hair was in her face and the pleasure staining her features was only making it harder.    

"Hold on,"  She watched him enter her before closing her eyes blissfully.  "God you always feel so good."  He babbled as she nipped at his collarbone and rolled her hips as slowly as she could manage.  He fit his hand low on her hip to help control the pace.  He was holding her so close and the positioning burned _just_ right.  "That's it.  Just like this."    

"I'm close,"  She whispered.  He nearly bit through his tongue when she got a grip on his arse and started touching herself, helping them both along.    They came hard and quiet, panting into each other's shoulders.  When her breathing evened he pulled out.  She was smiling sleepily and bitting her bottom lip and Alec nearly swore out loud.  He couldn't remember sex ever feeling like this.  A rush of adrenaline fueled impulse had him between her knees, sucking and lapping at her.  Her hands flew into his hair.  Ten minutes and a little thrusting and she was gone.  

"Ohmygod."  Her second orgasm was signified by a long, pleasure soaked exhale.  He kissed her thigh and sat up, looking a little dazed at his own initiative.  Everything was fuzzy around the edges and over-sensitized.  She reached limply for the lamp.  The darkness helped.  They managed to clean up a bit.  Alec pulled on some boxers.  Ellie found a big tee shirt and some underwear.  She finally followed Alec to bed, heads finally calm and blissfully empty.  He draped an arm around her waist over the duvet, groaned out his exhaustion.  She gave a sympathetic smile, endorphins making her light and heavy at the same time.  It felt like stepping off the world's fastest and most unforgiving rollercoaster.  "Tell me you love me."

She might have regretted saying it if he hadn't responded so quickly.  

"I love you.  Go the fuck to sleep."  She would have laughed again if she wasn't so close to passing out.  

It would happen that way, wouldn't it?                                                      


	4. Momentum

Alec was true to his word, much to everyone's surprise.  He put pancakes and bacon on the table without so much as setting off the smoke detectors.  Afterwards they headed out to the sea side.  The place was pretty much vacant on early Sunday mornings.  It was too cold to swim but the kids pulled on shorts and jumpers so they could kick around a football and splash around in the shallows and tide pools.  Ellie took a few pictures of them on her cell phone before setting them free.  She and Alec took a quiet walk up the shore in the opposite direction.  

"Will Daisy be alright to go home tonight?"  Alec shrugged, slipping a hand up and down her back nonchalantly.

"She says she will.  I believe her.  Dave doesn't go anywhere near the house anymore."

"Did you scare him?"

"I think so,"  He managed a grin.  Ellie laughed.  

"Have you talked to Tess?"

"I offered too.  Daise wants to let things cool off awhile longer."  

"Sounds like you two are in a good place."  He nodded agreement.  She reached for his hand and he squeezed her fingers, jogging them a little.  When they came back in sight line of the kids they couldn't help laughing again.  Daisy and Tom were teaching Fred how to squat and throw up a peace signs so they could take a selfie that looked like a 2000s album cover.  Fred repeatedly lost his balance but it appeared that the desired effect was captured.  

They bought fish and chips and sat on the sea wall until the late afternoon.  Back at the house Daisy packed and gave everyone big hugs.  Alec took her to the train station.  Ellie eventually soothed the heart broken Fred and put him down for a nap.  She found Tom in the kitchen making himself a peanut butter and banana sandwich.  His puberty was hitting her kitchen as hard as it could.  She slipped past him to put the tea kettle on.    

"Are we going to be okay here, Mum?" She started.  

"I think so."  

"Are we going to do anything about...him?"

"Alec's going to pull some strings tomorrow and get a parole officer to track him down.  If they find him outside of London proper he's probably going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Good."  He mumbled around a mouthful full of food.  It didn't hide the tenseness in her eldest's shoulders.  Ellie bit her lip.  

"Are you worried?"  He shrugged.  "I could always write some sick notes.  We could go back to Broadchurch with Alec and stay with Lucy for a few days or something." 

"I've got a maths exam tomorrow."  

"I'm not to keen on leaving myself but I'm sure they'd work around that...just let me know, kay?"  He nodded again.

"Thanks mum," And with that he went to crash in front of the television.  

Alec had returned by the time her tea had steeped.  He held out his hand and motioned for her to come upstairs with him.  She sat on the edge of her bed as he packed his own duffle bag.  When he was done he sat next to her heavily, cracking his knuckles and gathering his words.  

"It might be best if you and the boys come with me for a few days."  

"I ran it by Tom.  He seems a little nervous too but he didn't want to miss school.  What's got you all-"

"Ellie I think I may have saw him."  She blinked slowly.  

" _May have_?"  

"I know that sounds like bollocks.  The station was crowded and it was just in profile...has he ever grown a beard?"

"When we were dating-"  

"Was it brown and curly?"

"Yah."  He slipped his hand around the back of her neck.  She kept looking down into her mug, nearly going white knuckled on it.  "Fuck,"  

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to scare the boys.  I can't lie to them."

"It may have been nothing.  It was just in passing."  

"I know,"  He ran his fingers through her hair in an effort to be comforting.  She fell into his shoulder and closed her eyes.  "Can you stay?"  

"I'm due in court tomorrow morning.  I'm testifying in that investment fraud case..."  

"Right.  Sorry."  

"Ngh,"  He pressed his lips to her hairline.  "Just come with me."  

"I don't want to run from him."  

"What?"

"Whether it's him or not, I'm sick of him thinking he'll get his way.  He'll probably try to make a move as soon as you leave.  Tomorrow's my day to volunteer at Fred's day school.  I'll walk both the boys into their buildings and be there as soon as they get out.  We'll know for sure if it's him tomorrow night-"

"I can't let you take that risk."  

"You don't have to let me do anything, Alec."  She pulled up to look at him, putting her mug on the side table.  He got up and started pacing.  He stopped abruptly and squatted in front of her.    

"Ellie if it his him, what are you expecting?  To shout him down from the porch?  Since the acquittal he's gotten three drunk and disorderly-s and failed out of two rehabilitation programs.  You and I both know that.  You're being stupid."  Her face burned.  The child support had been delayed for a long arse time for good reason.  

"Don't talk to me like a fucking child.  One day is all I'm asking."  

"No."  

"You just said yourself it may be nothing.  What are you going to do?  Shove us in your bloody car?"

"The boys would bloody help."  Any other night it would be humorous.  Tonight it was infuriating.  She put her hands over her face and counted to ten to resist yelling at him.  

"Stop being such a wanker, this isn't your bloody decision to make."

"Do you think that little of how I feel?"  Her train of thought derailed immediately.  Her mouth went dry.    

"Absolutely not.  Do you think that little of how I feel?"  He stood again and pinched the bridge of his nose, swearing to himself a little bit.  When he met her eyes again she was struck by his naked confusion.  She extended a hesitant hand, almost afraid to touch him.  He caught it and pulled her to her feet.  

"I'd never forgive myself if...I'd actually kill him Ellie.  I really would."  

"I'd help."  They both managed a smile.  He cupped her face and kissed her hard.  

"You better call."

"I will."  

"One day."  He mumbled into her temple.  "I need you."  

"You should tell me that more often.  Just so I know so I don't get angry when you act like a fucking idiot."  

"Aye,"  He agreed.  Alec snuck into Fred's room to say goodbye.  Tom shook his hand on his way out.  "You've got me on speed dial right?"

"Course I do."  

"Anything at all.  Even if you think it's not important."  

"Yah.  Thanks Alec."  

"No problem." Ellie walked him out to his car in the dark.  He took her chin in his hand and kissed her again, pinching her cheek a little just to see her smile again.  

"Text me when you get there." She managed to get out before he pinned her to the side of the car, his hands hard on arms and his hips digging into hers.    

"Be careful.  Please."  She wished they had just another hour alone so she didn't have to think about anything other than the way his mouth felt on her neck.      

"I will."  

By nine o'clock Fred was asleep again, this time in her bed.  She sat next to him after taking a shower, just stroking his hair and listening to the faint sounds coming from the TV in Tom's room next door.  Her phone buzzed with a text.  She smiled when Daisy's ID popped up.

\---Got home safe and everything. Thnx for a perf weekend.    

\---Thanks love.  Ur Dad just left for BC.  Home ok?

\---At the mo.  Tell Fred I love and miss him already.  

\---We love you Daisy!

She attached a picture of the passed out Fred, looking rather angelic in the low lamp light despite his own fist being halfway crammed into his mouth.    

\---Goodnight Millers xoxo <3  Ur the best

The night was quiet, thankfully.  She checked every lock and latch at least twice and drew all the curtains.  She always thought it was odd that there was a door at the top of the stairs but tonight she was grateful that it shut and locked from the inside.  Ellie didn't think she could handle much more than a breeze rattling the windows.  She pulled out a book and managed to concentrate for a chapter or two.  She could eventually hear Tom snoring.  At eleven Alec called to say goodnight, sounding utterly exhausted from the drive.  

"Bloody drunks all over the roads."  He mumbled.  Something rustled on the line and she guessed he was falling into bed.  She switched off her own lamp and sank under the covers, nudging Fred over a little bit.  "Everything okay?"  

"Quiet as can be, aside from the snoring."  

"I love you." He hardly waited for her to stop talking.  

"Shut up," She teased, closing her eyes.  All her limbs felt warm and heavy, as if he were in bed next to her.              


	5. Tethered

Absolutely nothing happened on Monday.  The Millers jumped at every creak of the house but the day came and went without incident.  Alec was overtly relieved over the phone.  

"I should have news tomorrow."  

"Good.  Are you still coming on Friday?"

"As soon as I'm free of this bloody trial.  Should've closed Monday but the bastard hired some defense attorney fresh out of law school."

"Yikes,"

"He's got a running commentary on my behavior and appearance on his godforsaken twitter."

"No way.  He's posting during the trial?  How did you know?"

"I don't bloody know...but someone is printing them all out and posting them all over the office."  Ellie nearly snorted her tea up her nose.  

"Bloody twitter," She teased.  Alec only texted her on Tuesday and Wednesday, swept up in court nearly all day.  The parol officer had yet to lay eyes on Jo Miller.  Fred caught a cold at daycare so Ellie hardly picked up her phone on Thursday.  She didn't miss any calls or texts.  The week remained peaceful, with it's fair share of anxiety.  

Fred absorbed so much of her attention on Thursday and Friday she nearly forgot he was coming for the weekend again.  Tom had run off with some mates for the night.  One of the dad's from the group was taking them to a movie premier and hosting them all for the inevitable crash afterwards.  The cold medicine finally knocked Fred out cold around nine.  She let herself collapse on the couch to listen to the light smattering of rain land on the roof and windows.  The scrape of a key in the lock made her hair stand on end initially, but the manner in which the door was quickly shut and locked and the soft thud of shoes being removed let relief quickly course through her veins.  

"Mille...Ellie?"

"In here," She closed her eyes and laid back down, curling up on her side and willing her heart to calm as Alec paused in the kitchen and then rounded the corner to the living room.  There was a little rush of air against her ear as he quickly bent over her, a kiss was set swift and hard against her cheek.  "Hi,"

"Hey,"  They didn't waste any time guiding each other into a proper kiss.  Even his exhale sounded relieved.  The separation between their irregular time together stole a bit of their leisure, particularly tonight.  He took one of her knees in his hand and made room for himself between her thighs.  She slid her hands into his hair and held him as tightly as she could, relishing the warmth and closeness of someone who didn't currently have a runny nose.  The way he ran his teeth over her bottom lip sent her last conscious thoughts fleeing.  He pulled back looking a little smug at the blissed out fogginess cast across her face.  

"Nearly forgot you were coming," She mumbled, sucking in a sharp breath and arching her hips into his thigh.  

"Made a stop at the store for Fred." 

"He'll appreci- oh!"  There was a hand up her shirt doing lovely things to her right breast.  

"The boys-?"

"Tom's out and Fred's asleep."  He kissed her again, licking deeply into her mouth.  They had time for talk later.  It was a lovely blur but suddenly she was sliding down on him, straddling his lap with her leggings still caught around one ankle and her flannel shirt ripped open to expose only one shoulder and breast.  His dress shirt was only half way unbuttoned.  She fisted the fabric against his shoulders as she shut her eyes tightly and rolled her hips.      

"God," He groaned hoarsely, hips bucking up of their own violation.  In the middle of a kiss she grabbed at her own breast and rolled her nipple and he nearly came on the spot.  "For fuck's sake Ellie..." Ellie barely suppressed a laugh as he captured her mouth again and moved his free hand so she had something to grind her clit against.  They were both grinning a little stupidly when it was over.  They went upstairs still barely dressed, her under one arm and bag under the other.  He kissed her much more gently in the dark till they were totally calmed.  

"How did your case close?"

"Convicted,"  He smiled again as she slipped a leg between his and tucked herself under his chin.  He pressed her tightly to his chest and let his fingers run across the tops of her thighs.  "So I came straight here," 

"What about the parole officer?"  She pressed her ear firmly into his chest until his heartbeat bled through.  

"They's can't find him anywhere."  He whispered after a few beats.

"What does that mean?"  

"I talked with Andrew Burne...he did a thirty mile radius of here checking all the motels and flophouses.  He checked a lot of his own contacts.  He went to London.  Talked to his neighbors and his AA group.  Nobody has seen him in ages, so he could have very well been here at some point.  The landlord said he was about to evict- the apartment was covered in dust and garbage.  One of the blokes in the rehab group mentioned Jo was trying to get a visa and a passport.  As long as your child support keeps coming then he's not doing anything wrong, technically.  Not yet."

"A bloody vacation?"  Alec shrugged.                                        

"Dunno,"  Ellie crossed her arms over his sternum and propped her chin on her elbow, looking at him thoughtfully.  

"It's too easy,"  

"We'll see.  Burnes recommended a private investigator.  She thinks she can find out where he went.  It would give me some peace of mind..."  He could see the tears burning in the corners of her eyes.

"I don't know how I feel about that.  He claims innocence.  Let's himself be run out, resettles, develops violent alcohol problems and then just disappears?"  

"I don't like it either.  I'm not going to leave it that." She gave a tired sigh and hid her face again.  

"Thank you."  

"How are the boys?" He asked hesitantly.

"Probably a little stir crazy now.  Tom convinced me to let him go out with a load of mates tonight.  I only just got Fred's fever to break a few hours ago.  I don't think I've slept through the night since you left."  

"You should have called."

"Insomniacs club." She chuckled.  "Have you got any good news for a change?"  She hummed, leaning in to the fingers now kneading the back of her neck.  He smirked.  

"Tess gave Dave a black eye on Wednesday,"

"Holy shit, seriously?  You're making this up."  

"I'm not!  Daisy called me laughing her arse off.  Tess swiped the phone.  I listened to her yell for twenty minutes before she had some sort of epiphany and started crying about what her life has become."

"Did you yell at her?"

"Almost, but no.  It was worth the time though, it just took a little legwork to convince her to let Daisy stay with us for the summer while she took some time to herself."

"You're an absolute monster Alec Hardy," She was smiling as she said it.

"Hardly, but it was bloody satisfying to see something backfire on her for once."

"It's the very least she could do for you at this point, after all these years." Ellie agreed.  "Luckily Daisy will be able to make those decisions by herself soon."  

"Yah, don't remind me."

"Hey, mine's not far behind her."  She started running her fingers in circles over his chest, very obviously comfortable and satiated.  He had become particularly fond of how soft she looked when they just fell into a late night conversation.  He felt the tension of the past six days finally dissipate.      

"And uh-Tess knows about...us now.  Whatever it is we do." He blurted out without thinking, incapable of not screwing up the moment somehow.  Luckily for him, she just raised an eyebrow and took it in stride.    

"I would think whatever it is we do would be fairly obvious to you, of all people, by now." 

"Not like that, not like that...I mean I may have brought you up more than once in the conversation.  She asked if I was seeing you properly and I didn't deny it."

"How romantic."

"What was I supposed to do?" He sputtered, genuinely confused.  

"Just teasing, relax.  It's fine.  I told my sister awhile ago...haven't worked up the courage for anyone else yet."

"Your sister will probably get to them first anyway."

"Bite your fucking tongue."  She was growing sleepy and heavy against his chest.  It would be all to easy to just let her fall asleep that way.  The rain was moving in fast and thick outside.  Fred would probably stir in a few hours.  Ellie drowsily sat up to finish undressing.  She wrapped herself up in the loose shirt she had been wearing earlier.  He stripped to the pants.  

"I drafted my resignation this morning."

"Mmmm that's nice."  He yanked on his arm till it was draped over her along with the covers.  He wrinkled his nose.  She didn't sound like she was retaining anything more this evening.   

"Dirty Brian asked me out." She didn't even twitch, utterly dead to the world.

 

 


	6. Leveling

Things stayed quiet too, much to the relief of the Hardys and the Millers.  

Ellie ended up driving down to Broadchurch later that week.  The people leasing her old house wanted approval to finish out the attic for another bedroom.  They were expecting a third child.  She needed to meet with them and a contractor in person.  She brought Fred down with her, he was more than thrilled to stay with Aunt Lucy for a day or two.  Tom was getting a trial run at minding the house by himself.  

Ellie drove down on Thursday morning and had lunch with Lucy and Ollie before leaving Fred with them.  

"Should I expect you tomorrow then?"  Lucy bounced an eyebrow suggestively during their goodbyes.

"Yes.  Shut up."  The meeting with the contractor was eventful, to say the least.  It was just her luck she knew the contractor from school.  The young family paying rent were also a bit too hospitable for her current mood.  By four thirty she was exhausted and utterly tapped out on social interaction for the day, barely able to let herself into the old blue chalet next to the harbor.  She ignored the boxes stacked all over the living room in favor of kicking off her shoes and trousers and stretching out on the bed, hiding her face from the evening light.  

When the bed shifted it was dark outside.    

"S'okay, go back to sleep." Alec gruffed, a heavy hand rubbing up and down her back as she closed her eyes again and relocated to his chest.

They napped peaceful for a few hours more.  Ellie was even slower to wake the second time around.  The house was pitch black aside from the muted streaks of light dancing across the curtains in the next room.  Her initial confusion was devoid of panic however, thanks to the hard chest pressed against her back and the arms underneath her head and draped lazily across her hip.  She blearily squinted at her watch, it was just past midnight.  She yawned and inhaled sharply as Alec's pelvis shifted forward and his erection slipped up the small of her back.  His hand trailed up her bare leg possessively, roughly stroking her hip and the crease of her thigh as he kissed into her neck.  Ellie realized her headache and fatigue had all but vanished.  She reached down to slide her hand along the back of his encouragingly, when an exceedingly well timed growl ripped from her stomach.  Alec stopped abruptly, falling away on his back to laugh properly.  Ellie groaned and covered her face with her hands.      

"Oh my God...I am so sorry."

"I nearly forgot.  I've got takeaway in the fridge."  His mirth faded enough to move her hands and kiss her softly.  He slipped over her to stand up and head to the kitchen, flipping on the low lights over the sink.  Her eyes adjusted.  He was still in his work clothes.  She pulled her knickers back up and followed, jumper sleeves balled up in her hands as he pulled out a paper bag from the little Italian place next to the police station.  

"That may have been the least sexy thing I've ever done in all my life."  She mumbled miserably, pressing her cheek up to his shoulder blade as he spooned spaghetti and meatballs into a bowl and slipped it into the microwave.  He turned around and fit his hands around her face and kissed her hard enough to chase away the embarrassment.  

They ate dinner sitting up against the headboard of his bed in the semi-dark.  

"So how did it go?" He nudged her arm, inquiring about her day.   

"Bizarrely.  I mean it was good to see my sister and Ollie again.  The Richards, they're the ones renting, they were really lovely and everything's perfectly fine for the renovation they want to do, it'll add value to the house and all that...but I bloody knew the contractor."

"It's Broadchurch, Ellie."  He raised an eyebrow. 

"No, no, no.  It's Jennifer Watson.  She moved away as soon as school ended and only just moved back with her and her husband's company.  She doesn't know a bloody thing about what happened, at least she didn't act like it, but she recognized me and I got sucked into tea at the house with the lot of them- I just felt so bloody weird and overwhelmed." Ellie huffed.  Alec smirked and took their flatware to the sink before sitting with her again.  "She invited me to dinner tomorrow night and I said I'd let her know just to be nice."  

"Maybe you should say yes."  She looked at him like his skin had turned plaid.  He shrugged.  "It wouldn't hurt would it?  Talking to someone besides the kids and me for a change."

"But I like the kids and you."

"A hermit's life doesn't suit you, Ellie."

"Says who?"

"Says me,"  

"You aren't exactly a prime example of social competency Alec Hardy." He shrugged and took their dishes to the sink, giving them a careless rinse before retuning to his spot beside her.  

"If I go, you have to go too."  

"I get off early tomorrow anyway,"  She huffed and drew her knees up to her chest.  

"You're mental."

"All I'm saying is that it has the potential to be nice." He held up his hands in surrender.  She grabbed a pillow and whacked him in the stomach with it before settling her head his lap dramatically.  

"So what's with all the boxes?  Spring cleaning?"  

"Among other things."  They fell quiet for a few minutes before Ellie connected the dots and sat up bolt upright.  

"WANKER.  When were you going to tell me?"  

"I tried last time I was over but you fell asleep on me!"  He caught the pillow before it connected with his face.  She kissed him and straddled his lap.  

"Where are you going?"  He tried not to be visibly shocked at the slightly frightened look on her face.  He seized her waist and pulled till her whole torso was pressed up against his.  

"Darbyville."  Her forehead fell against his, shy smile tugging at her face.  It was a twenty minute drive between her house and the Darbyville city limits.  "Will that work?"  

"Absolutely."     

 

~

 

Alec was right.  Dinner with Jennifer Watson wasn't so bad.  

It was awkward as hell since Paul Watson got wine plastered about twenty minutes in, but Alec kept his arm casually around the back of Ellie's chair as she made small talk with her old school friend in between long rambles about the economics of small businesses from Paul.  Jennifer just smiled apologetically and asked about Ellie's kids and their former classmates.     

Ellie even led the way out with a smile on her face, her hand slipping into Alec's.  On the way back they took a quiet stroll on the beach.  Lucy was waiting for them at the chalet with Fred.  The lad was wrapped up and asleep on the couch.  Ellie sent her sister away before any wise cracks could be thrown and sat herself down on the stoop.  He joined her after checking on Fred, dropping his coat around her shoulders.    

"Will you drive up with us tomorrow?"  She asked, crossing her arms under the coat and leaning into his shoulder.  

"Sure.  Do yah mind holding a few boxes for me?  I'll need to start looking for a-"

"Move in."  She cut him off.  His eyed widened.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I did."  She was blushing furiously as she looked out over the harbor.  He cautiously settled a hand on her back.  She didn't even appear to be breathing.  

"Are you sure?"  She mustered enough courage to meet his eyes.  

"I love you."  She bit her lip and shrugged.  "And I bloody well need you.  I really do.  I love Daisy.  I want you there with us all the time now.  You don't let me get away with shit...and I like that.  I need that too.  You certainly don't have to, but I want you to...as strange as that bloody sounds out loud."  She spoke slowly, as if she was putting her feelings to words for the first time ever.  She looked lighter having said them.  His eyes were shining.  

"It has to be okay with Tom."  He cleared his throat, stroking her face clumsily.  She nodded agreement before tucking herself into his neck, breathing deeply in an effort not to cry.  "If we had never met..." He didn't finish his thought.  He shook his head and held her instead.  "Thank you, Ellie."  They stayed rooted to the spot and utterly silent until they were shivering.          


End file.
